


Is Magnus Having A Goth Phase?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Frottage, Is Magnus Having a Goth Phase, M/M, Nipple Chain, Pandemonium Fic, Teasing, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Worried that Magnus has decided to water himself down for some reason, Alec decides to confront him and see what has been causing him to wear less of his signature colors.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 335





	Is Magnus Having A Goth Phase?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> In the continuing list of things that that I write for the lovely Lynne because I can't turn one of her prompts down, I present this to you!!

  
It was all Alec’s fault. 

  
Well, it wasn’t _all_ his fault, but it was his fault that Magnus was thinking about it again. 

  
Then again, Alexander hadn’t known what he’d picked up from his jewelry box and held out, he’d just picked up something he saw. 

  
Magnus looked at the silver chain and hummed, tracing it with his fingers, a small shiver working up his spine. But then if Alec did end up liking it, it would be more than worth it. 

  
~!~

  
“Are you going through a goth phase?” Alec asked, putting his book down in his lap, watching Magnus stride from his apothecary. 

  
Magnus blinked and paused mid-stride, stopping to look at Alec who was staring at him with simple curiosity. "What?“ 

  
"Are you having a goth phase?” Alec repeated, looking at Magnus’ outfit. He hadn’t really thought about it until he’d started moving his shirts into the space Magnus had made in his closet, but passing the variety of colors and styles had reminded him that he hadn’t seen Magnus wear some of them in weeks, if not months. 

  
Magnus took a second to think about where the hell this question was coming from and turned to face Alexander properly. "Where is this coming from?“ 

  
Alec shrugged and gestured to the black button up and black jacket with silver belt Magnus was wearing. "You’re wearing more black than I am.” 

  
About to protest, Magnus realized Alec was right, because Alexander was wearing the navy blue shirt that he’d bought him a few weeks back when he’d actually convinced Alec to go shopping with him. He looked back down at his own outfit and thought about it. When _was _the last time he had worn colors? 

  
“Right,” Alec said, standing up. He walked over to Magnus and took his hand, bringing him over to their bedroom, and then into his closet. "Do you know what my favorite outfit of yours is?“ 

  
Magnus followed Alec in bemusement, watching as Alec started to rifle through shirts, unable to keep from grinning. "No outfit at all?” he teased. 

  
Alec looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Yes, but on a serious note. Do you know what I like best on you?“ 

  
Magnus shook his head, stepping closer to Alexander. "No. Do tell, I’ll certainly make sure to wear it more often.” 

  
“It’s this,” Alec said, pulling out the red shirt with gold woven into it. He moved across the closet and grabbed the pair of leather pants he knew went with them and held them out to Magnus, grinning. "This is my favorite outfit of yours.“ 

  
Magnus blinked, looking down at the red shirt, running his fingers over it. When had he last worn this shirt? Had it been when he’d saved Luke and Alexander had stayed over at the apartment? It couldn’t have been that long, could it? 

  
Alec huffed, taking the clothes from him, hanging them back up carefully. "I love everything you wear, Magnus, because it’s _you _wearing it.” He turned to face his boyfriend and reached out, cupping his face in his hands. "And if you are going through a goth phase-“

  
Magnus laughed, Alec had to have picked up that phrase from Izzy, and he was going to have strong words with her about that. 

  
”-that is more than fine,“ Alec continued, stealing a soft kiss from Magnus. "But what is not fine is you changing because you feel like you have to.” 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Alexander, I wear what I want, when I want.“ 

  
"Do you?” Alec shot back. "You’ve worn the same belt four days in a row, and I’ve not seen you wear more than the arrowhead necklace for two weeks.“ 

  
Magnus blinked, his mouth falling open. "What?” 

  
Alec simply stared at him. "I pay attention.“ He gave a lopsided smile. "Just don’t ask me to tell you what any of the designers were, because I certainly don’t know that.” 

  
The comment was enough to startle a laugh out of him and Magnus shook himself, following Alec as he strode out of the closet and towards his vanity. What else was he going to find out that his shadowhunter had noticed? 

  
“I want to see you wear these,” Alec said, reaching out to take a silver chain he hadn’t seen Magnus wear before. It was thinner than most, but it was beautiful. "And not just for me, I want to see you wear them for everyone.“ 

  
Magnus smiled, completely lost in how sweet Alexander was being. He stepped closer, reaching out to pull Alec close to him when Alec picked up another piece of jewelry that had both of his eyebrows raising. That was one he’d certainly never worn for Alec. "All right,” he agreed. 

  
“I mean, if you want to be wearing black and go through your goth phase-”

  
Magnus burst out laughing again and held up a hand, interrupting Alec. "Please stop saying ‘goth phase’, I cannot keep a straight face. I’m not having a goth phase, Alec.“ 

  
Alec fought down a smile and nodded easily enough, relaxing at the sight of Magnus’ laughter. "Okay, not a goth phase. But I want you to know that I love the colors just as much. I love that you are comfortable wearing leather to a meeting with the Clave, or the Downworlder Council meetings.” 

  
Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes. He was reasonably sure he’d never worn leather to one of the Council meetings. _Probably_. Maybe. Well, if he had, he was sure that he’d looked fabulous, so what did it really matter? 

  
“I know,” Magnus repeated, looking up at him, unable to keep from smiling. "I’ll wear more of it, I promise.“ 

  
"You don’t have to do anything,” Alec said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, replacing the chain he’d picked up. "Though I certainly wouldn’t object to you wearing the red more often. But it’s your clothes. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to change.“ 

  
Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for a kiss. "Thank you. I appreciate that. More than you know.” 

  
Alec relaxed and sighed happily into the kiss. "I gotta head out soon. But I’ll see you at Pandemonium tonight?“ 

  
"Yes,” Magnus promised him, his mind already flying over what outfit he could wear. Alexander would be expecting the red, but perhaps he could do something similar. "I’ll wear a low cut shirt, just for you.“ 

  
Alec laughed and pecked his lips again, giving him a quick hug. "I love you, Magnus.” 

  
“I love you too,” Magnus said as he summoned a portal for Alec, kissing him again as he hurried through it and towards his meeting. He turned towards his vanity, a considering look in his eyes before a knock on the door reminded him that he had clients to attend to. He could think more about his outfit later. 

  
~!~

  
Alec had picked up the chain thinking it was a necklace, but now that he’d had his attention called to it, Magnus could remember how good it felt to wear it, and he couldn’t get the image of Alec’s fingers tangled in it, tugging on it, making him gasp and moan…

  
He hummed and picked it up, fingering the hoops carefully before he looked at himself in the mirror. Well. Alexander _had _asked, after all. 

  
Wearing the hoops again, getting used to the constant barrage of sensation against his chest and the light weight of the chain was demanding at least part of his attention, no matter how much he tried to focus elsewhere. Magnus hummed and took another sip of his cocktail, settling back into the leather couch more firmly. 

  
There was an energy in the club tonight that he was enjoying, a certain sense of irreverence. They were getting closer to Samhain, and the Downworld always rejoiced on the one night that none of them needed to hide. Perhaps it was just that. 

  
A ripple through the crowd caught his attention and Magnus grinned when he saw Alexander, runes unglamoured as they often were in the club nowadays, making his way through the downworlders miling about.

  
“You are smitten.” 

  
“It’s my boyfriend,” Magnus shot back, glancing at the Seelie to his left. She only smiled at him. Her words hadn’t been cruel, only the truth. And they _were _true. "Of course I am.“ 

  
"Go dance with him then,” she said, giving him a nod. "You’ve been waiting for him all night.“ 

  
Normally, Magnus would have rankled at the order from someone else, but she was right, he had been waiting for Alexander, so he was going to take advantage of his ability to leave. And, of course, he wanted to see if Alec approved of his outfit for this evening. It wasn’t often that Alec wanted to spent part of their date night at Pandemonium, and Magnus was planning to take full advantage of that fact. 

  
"Well, well,” he drawled, stepping in close to Alec. "A shadowhunter in my club, hm?“ 

  
Alec grinned at him. "Not here to cause any trouble.” 

  
“I beg to differ,” Magnus drawled, letting his eyes trail down the black t-shirt and tight jeans Alec was wearing. "Dressed like that? You are the epitome of trouble waiting to happen.“ 

  
Alec laughed, reaching out to wrap an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him in closer. "I guess you’ll have to keep an eye on me then, won’t you?” 

  
“A very _close _eye,” Magnus promised, looking down up at him, finishing off his drink before disappearing the cup in a flick of his fingers. He wrapped both of his arms around Alec’s shoulders. "Do I get a kiss hello?“ 

  
"Hmmm.” Alec leaned in close and pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek, pulling back to savor his brief eye-widening outrage. "I think you need to earn your kiss first.“ 

  
"Earn my-!” Magnus started, narrowing his eyes. Alec only grinned at him, unrepentant and teasing before walking past him towards the dance floor. So that’s the game they were playing tonight. Alec wanted to be _chased_. 

  
Alec fought down a grin as he left Magnus standing in the middle of the club before he slipped into the crowd and towards the dance floor. It wouldn’t take Magnus long to join him, no matter how miffed he was at being denied his kiss. He wasn’t sure how long he could manage to play the game tonight - Magnus looked stunning, and walking away from him felt like the worst mistake in the world. 

  
He had kept his promise, and the silver chain on his chest was so tempting, Alec wanted to use it to pull him into a kiss. Maybe he’d do that later. But the bright blue shirt, paired with blue spikes in his hair, and black velvet pants had been exactly what he’d wanted to see tonight. Magnus had even looked happier for it. 

  
Alec settled into the easy rhythm of dancing in the crowd, careful not to move too close to any of the mundanes that he could see on the dance floor. Most of the downworlders knew who he was and precisely how possessive his boyfriend was, but the mundanes had no idea.

  
It didn’t take long for Magnus to find him, melting through the crowd like it parted for him and only him. Alec beckoned him closer, giving him a wink before he closed his eyes, moving to the music with an ease that he’d learned from Magnus. 

  
“I think,” Magnus purred, pressing himself against Alec’s front, his eyes catching on a young woman who’d been about to dance with Alec, his glare enough to send her scurrying. "You are trying to tempt me, Alexander.“ 

  
Alec laughed, giving a low roll of his hips against Magnus. "Wherever would you get that idea?” 

  
“You tell me,” Magnus growled, his hands dropping to Alec’s hips, leaning in to bite at the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, making his boyfriend shudder. 

  
“N-now,” Alec panted, pulling back to stare at Magnus. "You’re playing dirty.“ 

  
"You denied me my hello kiss,” Magnus shot back. 

  
“I would never do such a thing,” Alec said. "I merely _delayed _it.“ 

  
Magnus growled and bit down on Alec’s throat again, just to hear his shadowhunter groan in his ear. "You going to let me have it now?” 

  
“Maybe,” Alec panted, his eyes fluttering as he reached out to grab Magnus by the hips, pulling him in closer. "Or maybe you should just take it.“ 

  
Magnus smirked and reached up, tangling his hand in Alec’s hair, yanking him down to meet his lips. "I do like the sound of that,” he purred, before losing himself in a kiss that reminded Alexander of just who he belonged to. Alec melted for him, pressing in closer until they were completely in their own world, their lips parting and meeting for breath over and over again until their lips were shiny and eyes bright with desire as they parted. 

  
“How was that for a hello kiss?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec’s hair, unable to keep from smirking at the mess he had so clearly made of it. 

  
“Definitely top ten,” Alec teased, smirking at Magnus’ indignant look. He reached out and pulled the warlock back in, stealing another kiss, this one softer and more gentle. "I love you,“ he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Like this, the loud noise of Pandemonium around them, it was a secret, just for them. 

  
Alec always pulled out his best tricks to keep himself out of trouble, and Magnus knew he was all too weak to this particular one. But who was he to resist when Alec whispered that to him, all sweet, soft and honest? Magnus tugged him in for another kiss, letting the heat build between both of them until their lips fell apart. "I love you too, Alexander.” 

  
Perhaps there would come a day where Alec wouldn’t light up from within every time he heard those words, and Magnus would mourn it when it did, but for now, he savored the grin and happy smile it got him. 

  
“I like the outfit,” Alec said, letting them fall back into the dance, rocking them in a slow movement, the rest of the club giving them space. "Especially this,“ he reached up and gave the chain a tug. 

  
Magnus had known, he’d _known_, that this might happen, because Alec was nothing if not predictable, and he did enjoy hauling him in by necklaces, lapels, ties, suspenders, and other pieces of clothing. But to have it happen, to have the sharp zing of pleasure race through him unexpectedly, he could barely control the moan that escaped him, or the way his glamour dropped, making Alec’s breath catch. 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows, staring at Magnus and the way there was a flush steadily working up his cheeks that was more than just the two of them riling each other up at the club. Wrapping the silver chain around his finger, catching the widening of Magnus’ golden eyes, he gave another tug. 

  
"Fuck!” Magnus swore, reaching out to grab Alec by the hips, the flash of pain abruptly followed by heat as he followed the pull of Alec’s finger. 

  
“What’s this?” Alec whispered, leaning in close to press a kiss to Magnus’ ear. "You certainly don’t react that way when it’s a necklace…“ 

  
"Why don’t you,” Magnus panted, shivering as Alec’s hand slid into his shirt. "find out for yourself.“ 

  
Alec chuckled, trailing his hand up and over Magnus’ abs, giving his earlobe a quick bite, just to hear Magnus groan again. "Oh I intend to,” he promised. "But I might want to hear you say it.“ He gave the chain another small tug, feeling Magnus shudder in his arms. 

  
"You were the one who said you wanted me to wear this chain,” Magnus panted, licking his lips as Alec traced the chain along his chest, slipping under the edge of his shirt to find the hoop he was wearing. The gentle touch was enough to have him shivering and Magnus pressed his face to Alec’s neck, groaning. 

  
“A nipple ring?” Alec asked. "I didn’t know you were pierced.“ 

  
Magnus wanted to laugh, but then Alec was tugging on the chain again and he had to bite down the loud moan that wanted to escape him. "I don’t normally wear them.” 

  
“Obviously,” Alec muttered, biting down on the skin of Magnus’ neck in retribution for the comment. "I would have noticed.“ 

  
Alec was clearly intent on torturing him, tracing the thin line of the chain to the other side, before giving the chain another tug. "Alexander…” Magnus groaned. 

  
“You know,” Alec said, his voice growing rougher. "I didn’t think this kind of thing would do it for me. But it really, _really _does.“ 

  
"Yeah?” Magnus breathed, shuddering. 

  
Alec chuckled and pulled back to look Magnus in the face. "How do you feel about ending date night a bit early so I can take you home and show you just how much I like it, hm?“ 

  
It was the work of a moment to grab Alexander’s hand and tug him to the back of the club where he had tucked away corners for exactly this purpose. Alec laughed, holding tightly onto his hand as Magnus portalled them into their bedroom. 

"Take everything off,” Alec ordered, crowding Magnus up against the edge of the bed. 

  
Magnus nodded, lifting his hand to wave his clothes away when Alec caught his wrist, his eyes hot and demanding. 

  
“Except for the chain.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
